eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1424 (18 March 1997)
Synopsis: Sue finds Sarah in the café and starts to explain but Sarah runs out, bumping into Bianca and dropping all her school books. Robbie is walking by and helps her pick them up while Bianca tells her to watch where she's going. Robbie asks her what's wrong, and is she OK, and Sarah says he's very sweet. She goes off and Bianca makes fun of Robbie, saying one thing he isn't is sweet. Robbie blushes, and Bianca taunts him saying he still fancies Sarah doesn't he? Tiffany receives forms from the CSA, so she has to inform them who the father is. She goes to see Peggy and asks her to tell Grant she needs to talk to him. Peggy says she can go and see him but Tiffany asks if Lorraine is there and when she is told yes, she declines. Later Grant finds her in the café and is very affectionate to the baby, but coldly tells her that she will have to put "father unknown" on the CSA form, as it is the truth. He immediately starts to worry about the CSA, and later asks Phil if he would mind if he put everything into his name, since even if they don't know for sure, the CSA aren't going to chase a penniless Tony when there's someone with a business and assets to support the baby. Phil says why doesn't he get the blood test done to find out for sure before he panics? Huw and Lenny shop for all the ingredients of a cake and Ian happens to be in the shop at the time. They tell him they're having a party, and of course he's invited. Sue looks for Sarah, and asks Ted, who has to be reminded who she is, and then says he thinks she's at her brothers, no 47. Tony's cheering her up and asking what's the matter, since she was obviously upset yesterday and is still very upset. There's a knock on the door, and Tony says he will get rid of them. However, it's Sue, and Tony asks if Sarah wants to see her. She agrees, and Tony makes himself scarce. Sue says she needs to explain to Sarah about what she saw. She says that she and Alistair were indeed tempted, but before they could do anything, Sarah arrived, and it was as if she was sent and they were stopped from doing anything by her arrival, and nothing happened at all, honestly. In fact, it was almost a miracle. Sarah says she doesn't believe her at first, but Sue is fairly convincing. Sarah says they are hypocrites and betrayed God, and does Sue know about Alistair and Frankie? Sue says yes, Alistair has told her all about Frankie - she's obsessed with him but he has never responded. She says she hopes Sarah believes her and nothing happened between her and Alistair but it's very important that everyone trusts them, so if it got out what she saw.. has she told anyone else. Sarah says don't worry she hasn't. Tony reappears, and Sue leaves. Sarah says she's more confused than ever now. Tony persuades her to tell him all about it, and when she tells him the entire story, says they must think you were born yesterday. He explains - no-one would get up and answer the door just before they're about to do it, and it's obviously a load of rubbish. The tuner is totally broken and Phil is annoyed and says they're about £3,000 and rings around trying to get a replacement while Ricky is out with Bianca. Phil finds one available but the guy wants cash up front. Phil says he can't get that today, but then after a bit of chat, says OK, he thinks he can borrow it, and he'll be over to pick it up - just give him directions. He takes Ricky's £3,000 out of the safe and dashes off leaving no indication of where he has gone. Meanwhile Bianca is showing Ricky the letter from the reception stating that they have to pay the deposit now to reserve the room. She tells Ricky to get the £3,000 out and they can pay it tomorrow, and he might as well bring the rest as they will need to pay other bills too. He says he'll bring it after work. Robbie asks Huw for the cut he was promised and tells him he'll tell Lenny otherwise. Huw reluctantly gives him a tenner, and Robbie buys boxing gloves. Later Lenny looks at the rota and notices Huw has a Mr King trip. He says how suspicious that Robbie has suddenly got some money and he laces up the gloves for him, then as the phone rings he leaves saying Robbie had better answer that hadn't he? Frankie sees Huw and Lenny cooking and says she hopes there's nothing naughty in the cake, after all you don't need drugs to get high. They look at her and she laughs and says she's just doing her homework for the Christian group. They says is that the Christians or just one particular Christian you're so keen on? She tucks her bible under her arm and Alan catches her leaving the house all dressed up and asks where she's going. She refuses to tell him and he's furious, since it's obvious exactly where she's hoping to go. She turns up at Alistair's having discovered he wasn't at work today so was at home. She insists that it is church business, and that it is a spiritual problem. She waffles on about the fact that she is shallow and self-obsessed and he's the only man who has seen through her because all the others just fancy her. She says he's not taken in by her, is he - does he fancy her at all? He says he doesn't think they should be having this conversation, but she starts talking about her childhood. She says she was brought up by some "religious nutters, err religious people," who made her go to Sunday school, and she always remembers the story of Mary Magdalene, a prostitute who Jesus let follow him around all the time. Alistair grasps the cue gratefully and says yes, and in fact she was the first person to recognised Jesus. Frankie is not deflected for a moment and she goes on, so there is hope for me isn't there - you can help me. Alistair still says no. Alan is wandering around the square bored and upset, and goes to see Carol, who is obviously rattled by him coming "just to see her", and tells him to leave. He goes home and Frankie finally turns up. He says she's been gone all day and who is it she's seeing? She says can't he guess, and of course it's Alistair, not only is he a very interesting and well-read person, but he's also fantastic in bed, and if Alan doesn't like it he might as well pack his bags right now and go back to Carol. Tony goes to the Vic and Lenny mentions their party later, and that they have a cake. Ian overhears this. Tony says he's not into that any more, but he may come to the party. Alan is upset and wanders out into the square, where he sees Sarah. He goes over to her and asks if Alistair shafts every woman in the group or just the ones he fancies? Sarah says in horror, of course he doesn't, and Alan says well, Frankie has just told him so next time she sees Alistair just give him a message, and tell him to keep his hands off Frankie. Sarah runs up to Kathy's door almost in tears. Kathy says Ted told her that she hasn't eaten yet, so she has ordered her a pizza, a vegetarian special, and the money is here, OK. Sarah says yes, distractedly, and Kathy goes off to the party to wait (a long time) for Phil. Sarah picks up the phone and vents her rage on Alistair, accusing him of sleeping with Frankie. Alistair says he hasn't and what made her think this? She Frankie's her boyfriend just told her. Alistair says well, he's lying, or Frankie is. Sarah is getting just a little bit tired of the oft-used line "it's simply not true." She's absolutely hysterical again by now. Robbie delivers her pizza at this point, and even he notices how upset she is and offers to stay with her for a bit. Sarah looks skywards and says if this is a test, then I've just failed. She asks him if he believes in God, and he says no, and she says he's OK, isn't he, not a bad person, and not going to hell? Robbie says he hopes not. She says so what have I been worried about then! He makes jokes and chats and finally she manages a small smile. Sarah goes on about how she'd like to get "rip-roaring drunk" and Robbie sensibly says that you always regret it next day. She keeps on in a manic babble and Robbie just says the odd doubtful yes or no in between. She puts some music on and asks him to dance, then asks him to kiss her, and then lies down invitingly and says she's never done this before. Robbie needs no further encouragement. Cast: *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Alistair Matthews ''' - Neil Clark' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer' *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'George Palmer - Paul Moriarty' *'Sanjay Kapoor - ''Deepak Verma *'Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Tony Hills - Mark Homer' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns